1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hinge apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains to hinges by which a door is attached to a door jamb for pivoting about a substantially vertical axis between positions in which the door is closed and opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most doors are attached to a door jamb by two or more hinges. Each hinge is typically provided with a pair of hinge plates one for attachment to the door and one for attachment to the door jamb. Each of the hinge plates is normally provided along corresponding juxtapositioned vertical edges thereof with two or more vertically spaced and coaxially aligned tubular guides. A pin member is inserted into the coaxially aligned tubular guides of both hinge plates so that the pair of hinge plates are operatively connected for pivoting about a common substantially vertical axis. When properly installed, the door pivots between closed and opened positions.
From time to time, the door and door jamb may become misaligned so that the door sticks due to binding at the top or sides of the door jamb. This may be due to a number of reasons. For example, the house, building or other structure in which the door is installed may shift due to changes in soil conditions, weather conditions, etc.
If the door is not realigned or if it is improperly realigned it may be a source of heating and air conditioning loss and provide a pathway for unwanted pests. In addition, it may compromise the security of the structure to which the door is attached.
With standard door hinges, misalignment problems are typically corrected by removing the hinge pins so that the door jamb hinge plates and the door hinge plates are separated, allowing the door to be removed. Then the door is planed and/or refitted to the door jamb. This is typically a trial and error procedure which is awkward and time consuming. It requires heavy lifting and may require exacting work with a carpenter's plane. It may mar the door and require refinishing thereof.